gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Docklands
Gotham Docklands, also known as Gotham Harbor or Miller Harbor, refers to Gotham City's port and the surrounding area. History When Oswald Cobblepot was exposed as the traitor who snitched to the Major Crimes Unit, Carmine Falcone assigned James Gordon to dispose of Penguin. As soon as they arrived at the Gotham Harbor, Harvey Bullock opened the trunk, revealing a whimpering Oswald Cobblepot inside. Bullock explained Gordon that Falcone had ordered him to kill Cobblepot in order to show that he will remain silent about the frame-up. At first Jim refused, but Bullock revealed that if he doesn't kill the traitor, then Harvey has orders to kill both of them. Admitting that he likes Gordon, Bullock said that he won't find it easy to kill him, but he will try, because the only alternative is that Falcone will kill all three of them, and likely Barbara Kean as well. Feeling he has no choice, Gordon drew his gun and marched Cobblepot to the end of the pier. On the way, Cobblepot warned Gordon that a terrible war is coming, as Falcone's enemies will try to take advantage of his perceived weakness; Cobblepot pleaded that he can be a useful spy for Gordon, and help prevent the bloodshed that will surely come, but Gordon told him to shut up and spined him around to face the water. Oswald pleaded for mercy as Gordon placed the gun to the back of his head - then leaned in and warned him to never come back to Gotham, before firing the gun past his ear and shoving him into the Gotham River. From where Bullock is standing, it looks as though Gordon has done his job. Once the cops were gone, Penguin resurfaced from the Gotham River and reached the land. However, Cobblepot then proceeded to murder a fisherman for his sandwich in a crazed rage of hunger. He then looked towards the other side of the Gotham River, starting to think about his further actions. Having been told by Stan Potolsky to visit Warehouse 39, Gordon and Bullock visited the building in the Gotham Docklands but are surprised to find an empty lab inside. Having captured the Penguin, Edward Nygma led him to the harbor where he shot him and asks Oswald if he has any last words but the latter says he is fine for now. Thinking Oswald does not understand, Edward says he will not have a chance later as he is going to kill him but Oswald understands. Edward points his gun but no bullet comes out, leading Oswald to take the bullets out of his jacket pocket and reveal that he removed the bullets after he knocked him out and then summoned Ivy and Mr. Freeze, who show up. Realizing he has been tricked, Edward asks how he freed himself from the handcuffs and Oswald said he was using his tie pin as he wanted it to be personal before telling him that he may be controlled by his emotions but Edward himself is more predictable as he has "a compulsive need to finish what he started in exacting fashion". Believing Oswald is going to kill him, the latter says instead that he wants Edward around to make sure that he never makes the same mistake again, which leads Mr. Freeze to zapping Edward into an ice sculpture. Known locations *Gotham Boat Yard *Carmine Falcone's warehouse *Nikolai's warehouse (abandoned) *Warehouse 39 (abandoned) *Dawson Port *China Docks *Dock 9C *Southside Docks *Trident Intercontinental Shipping *Yellen Shipyard Appearances * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * Season 5 * * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * }} Notes *The Gotham Harbor was created by Don Cameron and Jack Burnley, first appearing in Batman #20 (December 1943). *The name Miller Harbor is a possible homage to notable Batman writer Frank Miller, who wrote the Batman stories The Dark Knight Returns and Year One among many other works. References Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Districts